roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Intervention
The Cheytac M200 Intervention is a bolt-action rifle. It is unlocked for free at rank 0. History The CheyTac M200 Intervention is one most of the accurate sniper rifles in the world. CheyTac claims it has sub-MOA (Minute Of Angle) accuracy of up to 2300 meters. The receiver is made from solid milled steel for high reliability. Even though it shoots a smaller projectile than the .50 BMG (.408 CheyTac or 10.36x77.21mm), the barrel of the M200 Intervention is slightly thicker than the Barrett M82/107 for the best accuracy at long range. It also has a free-floating barrel, which means that the barrel isn't attached to the stock of the gun. This increases accuracy tremendously. There are many accessories available for the weapon, ranging from muzzle brakes, bipods, and ballistic CPU's.http://usmilitary.about.com/od/weapons/a/cheytacrifle.htmCheyTac Rifle - Accuracy From A Distance It is based on the EDM Arms Windrunner M96. In-Game The Intervention is the first sniper rifle that you will get your hands on in the game. It's very well rounded for a first time user but can be absolutely deadly in the hands of a master. It has a low bullet drop but it trades out for a slightly slower muzzle velocity. It's extremely effective at medium and long range encounters. This weapon hits hard, and is extremely useful for getting used to Phantom Force's sniping mechanics, which does not look too kindly upon noscoping or quickscoping. The Intervention does not have as high a rate of fire as the Remington 700, but it has a somewhat large magazine and is better at handling multiple enemies/squads at range. The Intervention, with its lower bullet drop and better aim stability compared to the Remington rifle, rewards more defensive play-styles and supporting your team from the back. With a little bit of practice, this weapon can be brutal at range, whether the job is knocking down the spearheading fighters of a squad or clearing out a sniper nest from cover. The Intervention is a menace at distances like 150-180 studs, where its high damage, low bullet drop, and long range can accurately knock out hostiles while most weapons can barely get that far, though you still have to wary of LMGs, but they are less of a nuisance at this distance. Players may overcompensate bullet drop when using lower magnifying scopes because of the Intervention's outstanding ballistics. The VCOG 6x or the default scope is recommended when encountering that problem. It is also better for closer range encounters, as the VCOG's faster ADS time and lower zoom help the user take out enemies quicker with the Intervention's high damage. Available attachment Pros and Cons Pros: * Largest magazine size of all sniper rifles * High steady time of 6 seconds * One shot body shot at 1-50 studs * Low bullet drop * No unlock rank Cons: * Slow ADS time * Long tactical reload * If the shot exceeds 50 studs, it will be a two shot kill due to the snipers getting a nerf. Comparison to other sniper rifles To Remington 700= Pros: *Higher overall damage *Higher maximum damage range *Higher magazine capacity *Higher penetration Cons: *Slower rate of fire |-| To BFG-50= Pros: *Higher magazine capacity Cons: *Lower overall damage |-| To Mosin-Nagant= Pros: *Higher overall damage *Higher magazine size *Unlocked at rank 0 *Default 12x optic Cons: *Lower mobility *Iron sights *Lower fire rate Trivia *It is commonly compared to the Remington 700 rifle. *Holds the position of second highest average damage per shot for all the guns, defeated by the BFG 50. *It can take up to 2 shots to the extremities in game to kill an enemy up close, but takes 2 shots anywhere but the head at more than 50 studs. *Its gun sound sounds similar to the gun sound of the SRR-61 sniper rifle from BF4, which is basically the Intervention. *When a grip is equipped on the Intervention, its unique built-in handle is removed. *Intervention is used by 2 armed forces only despite having very good stats in real life (Turkish Special Forces Command (OKK) and Jordan's SRR61). *Using different scopes with the ballistics tracker will strangely prove ineffective when aiming for the headshot and is accurately used with the standard scope. *The Intervention is the heaviest weapon in the game weighing at 31 pounds (14 kg) without a scope. Gallery References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Class Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary